


夏日炎炎

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante♀, DmCD, F/M, Incest, Sweet, Twincest, mVmD, 性转, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-CP17- 无料<br/>Warning：但丁单方面性转！<br/>兄妹。双向暗恋。甜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　新蝉藏在树荫里吵闹个不停，整座城都被烈日炙烤着，让人想要逃离这个被滚烫的天气笼罩的罪恶都市。

　　砰砰砰！  
　　砰砰砰！  
　　砰砰砰！  
　　拍门声好像直接敲打在维吉尔的头上，睡梦中的他皱起眉头，缺少睡眠带来的心悸让他痛苦地抓住了胸口的衣服。  
　　“维吉尔！维吉尔！”  
　　然后是大嗓门的亲切呼唤，维吉尔终于艰难地睁开了眼睛，扶着自己沉重又疼痛无比的脑袋坐起来。  
　　“起来了没有，你看看几点了！”  
　　维吉尔现在真的觉得叫但丁搬来跟自己住是一个极度错误的决定，那匹野性难驯的小马驹完全不是他能搞得定的。他坐起来揉了揉眼睛，呆滞地望着前方放空了差不多一分钟，这才下床去开门。  
　　“维！吉！尔！”  
　　维吉尔打开门差点就被一巴掌招呼到脸上，他一把抓住但丁挥过来的纤细手腕。  
　　“什么事啊，一大早就这么吵。我好不容易给自己放个假，你也不让我好好睡觉。”起床气让维吉尔很想把拖鞋或者袜子之类的东西塞进但丁那张叽叽喳喳的嘴里。  
　　“什么事？不是说好今天去诺玛的吗，你忘了还是想放我鸽子？”但丁把手抽出来，推了他一把。  
　　维吉尔靠在门框上，闭着眼睛，争取每一秒睡眠的时间。不过他的脑袋已经开始清醒了。嗯，去诺玛海滩，好像是有这么回事。  
　　“嗯，我想起来了，你自己去不就好了，干嘛一定要拉上我？”维吉尔打了个哈欠，说话带着很重的鼻音。他对出门散心这种事没有太大兴趣，而且海边的太阳那么强烈，自己一定会被晒化掉的。  
　　但丁抬起手，一边一巴掌，响亮地拍在她哥的脸上，然后用力往中间挤，把维吉尔的脸都挤变了形。  
　　“你说你这么活着有什么意思！”但丁一边挤一边揉，好像维吉尔的脸是一块面团。  
　　维吉尔这下彻底清醒了。  
　　他掀起沉重的眼皮，视线聚焦在眼前的人身上，她近得温软的呼吸都吹在他脸上。  
　　她今天眼睛格外的蓝，化了比平时淡的妆，桃色的眼影有些俏皮。车厘子色的小吊带衫松松垮垮的露出肚脐，带子垮到臂弯，细细的黑色胸罩带子挂在脖子上。顺着锁骨往下是起伏的胸脯，艳红的链坠嵌在美妙的沟壑里，麦色的肌肤正散发着熟悉的香味。  
　　她用了我的香水？  
　　无云的天空一片碧蓝，阳光透过薄纱窗帘，倾泻在棕色的地板上。安静，美好。有一瞬，维吉尔怀疑自己还在做梦。  
　　然而，小恶魔的存在就是为了破坏这份安宁。  
　　“我是为了你好！”但丁捏住呆住的维吉尔的脸颊往两边扯。  
　　海浪，沙滩，阳光，适当的放松似乎也不错。维吉尔改变了主意，他抓住但丁调皮的双手，拉到嘴边，轻轻地亲吻了她的指尖。  
　　“行了，公主殿下，我这就去准备出发，给我半个小时好吗？”  
　　“穿帅点。”  
　　“为什么，我不就是个司机吗？”  
　　“这样那些我看不顺眼的混蛋来搭讪的时候，我就可以说你是我男朋友啊。”  
　　“你就不能跟他们说我是你哥？”  
　　“你这么帅，当我哥不是浪费了？”  
　　“这话我爱听。”  
　　男人的虚荣心得到满足，维吉尔心情愉悦地走进浴室，简单地冲洗了一下自己。当他给脸上糊满泡沫，拿起刮胡刀的时候，他突然看到刀片和刀架中间夹着两根长长的卷曲的黑色的……  
　　“但丁！你是不是用过我的刮胡刀了！”  
　　听到浴室里的咆哮，但丁抬起一边的眉毛，啃了一口苹果，扯着嗓子回答道：“是啊！因为要穿比基尼嘛！”  
　　维吉尔无可奈何地叹了口气，跨出淋浴间，打开镜柜换了一块新刀片。  
　　  
　　收拾妥当，维吉尔拎着白色的旅行包，步子轻快地出来。  
　　他问站在车旁边，对着车窗玻璃拗造型的但丁，“怎么样，还满意吗？”  
　　但丁摘下墨镜叼在嘴里，看到他穿了一件水蓝色迷你波点的短袖白衬衫，灰蓝色的七分裤，赤脚穿了浅褐色的帆布鞋，露出了好看的脚踝。他甚至把他惯常戴的金属腕表换成了皮绳和麻绳编制的手环，但丁十分意外他有这种风格的小饰物。  
　　“我突然有点不想让你去了。”但丁双手环住维吉尔的脖子挂在他身上，完全不顾这个姿势有多么的亲昵。  
　　“又怎么了？”维吉尔笑着问道。  
　　“你真的没有女朋友吗？”但丁戳了一下他的脸颊，十分怀疑地问。  
　　“如果有，她一定不会让你搬来和我住还这么挂在我身上。毕竟没人知道我还有个妹妹，他们也不会相信我有个这样的妹妹。”  
　　但丁知道他意有所指，也没有不高兴，撇了撇嘴，“那男朋友呢？”  
　　维吉尔没理她，单手夹住她的腰，把她捞起来丢进了副驾驶。  
　　“你放心，我保证你衣服一脱，就没人看我了。男的都想上你，女的都想掐死你。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈！”但丁大笑。  
　　她坐在座位上咬自己项链的链坠。她突然想，男的都想上我，那维吉尔呢？  
　　  
　　出城前，维吉尔停车找了家咖啡店。给自己买了杯清咖，给但丁买了冰茶，大大的一杯，一半都是冰块，她喜欢的。另外买了两个三明治和一个原味可颂。  
　　但丁交叉双腿搭在中控台上，这个姿势尽显修长的双腿。她的腿不胖不瘦，也没有明显的肌肉轮廓，虽然有几个小疤，但是皮肤细腻光滑，几乎没有体毛。颜色脏脏的蓝色牛仔热裤稀少的布料遮不住她的下身，随便动一动就露出大半浑圆挺翘的屁股，磨毛的裤边在丰盈的臀肉上勒出一道沟，让人忍不住想伸手去捏。  
　　维吉尔发动车子，瞥了她一眼，忍不住说道：“你就不能有点女孩子的样子？”  
　　但丁哼了一声，脱下凉鞋就把脚往维吉尔脸上伸，说：“我哪里没有女孩子的样子了，我有胸有腰有屁股！”  
　　“别闹！开车呢！”维吉尔抓住她捣乱的腿丢回副驾驶，眼角的余光还是看到了黑色的比基尼内裤，紧紧地勒在肉里，那点鼓出来的嫩肉让人心旌摇曳。  
　　但丁狡黠的眼珠转了转，说：“要不要我把裤子脱了给你看，证明我确实没有小鸡鸡啊？”说着就去解扣子。  
　　“但丁……”维吉尔无奈的声音拖得老长，整个人好像瞬间老了十岁。  
　　“好吧好吧。”但丁这才老实地坐好，捧着杯子喝自己的冰茶。不过逗维吉尔真的好好玩啊，“我觉得我的鸡鸡一定是忘在老妈肚子里忘记带出来了，哎不对，说不定是长你身上了呢。”  
　　维吉尔对在那个糟糕环境下长大的但丁感到深深的无力和担心。他想到一些不太好的事，不可能跟她确认，他宁愿是自己想太多。他这样想着，伸手揉了揉但丁的头发。  
　　面对维吉尔突然莫名其妙的温柔举动，但丁被饮料呛到，冰茶从下巴流下来，流到乳沟里。她扯了两张纸巾，直接拉开吊带和比基尼就擦起来。  
　　但丁毫无顾忌的动作拉扯着那些少得可怜的布料，粉红色的乳晕不断从胸罩里露出来。  
　　老天，她真的一点女生的自觉都没有吗？！  
　　维吉尔握紧了方向盘，他有些焦虑，更多的是尴尬，他甚至开始怀疑自己，认真思考自己是不是思想太保守。他只能用他们是兄妹，她才会如此肆无忌惮来安慰自己。  
　　到诺玛海滩还是要一段不短的时间。但丁折腾够了，吃了点东西，玩了会儿手机之后就蜷在座位上睡着了。维吉尔替她调平了座椅靠背，把空调的风向拨开，从后座扯了一张毯子盖在她身上。  
　　也亏得她这个夜行生物起这么早，为了玩可以这么拼。  
　　果然是只猫。  
　　维吉尔笑了，加了一脚油门，公路的尽头就是他们的目的地。


	2. Chapter 2

　　终于到了地方，维吉尔把但丁叫醒。但丁打开车门下来，伸展双臂呼吸带着咸味的海风。接着，三下五除二就把吊带和热裤脱下来扔向维吉尔，蹬掉鞋子欢呼着直奔大海，完全把他抛在了脑后。  
　　维吉尔拿下挂在头上的小吊带，和热裤一起塞进旅行包里，捡起但丁的凉鞋，慢悠悠地往酒店走去。  
　　说是酒店，其实就是在海边独立一栋栋的小别墅，离海滨浴场不远。他订了两间挨着的，他和但丁一人一间。  
　　他只是站在门口接了两个电话，就收到好几张写着电话号码的防水卡片，年轻火辣的沙滩女郎们从比基尼里抽出来的卡片。不过专注于电话内容的维吉尔连她们的脸长什么样都完全没有印象，随手把卡片都扔进了垃圾筒。  
　　放好行李，维吉尔发现自己无事可做，就戴上墨镜，头顶烈日去海边找但丁。  
　　显然，她已经飞快地交到了新朋友，无暇顾及他。他看着她在水里与人嬉戏，调皮地把水泼到一个黑人男青年的脸上，然后抢了他的冲浪板就往深水区游去。  
　　太阳真的好热情，晒得维吉尔有点发晕，海面上波光粼粼，他已经看不见但丁在哪里。海滩上的人也是多得可怕，位置好的沙滩几乎快要没有地方下脚。果然无法忍受这样的状况，维吉尔选择了逃走。  
　　在休息区的水吧点了杯苏打水，维吉尔斜靠在吧台上看着挂在墙上的液晶电视，上面的新闻正在采访凯尔·莱德对S企业进军银行业的看法。  
　　维吉尔嘬了一口冰凉的液体，无声地冷笑。  
　　S企业的S是Sparda的S，维吉尔觉得他的伯父不可能猜不出来。虽然对外一副不屑一顾的态度，但是光是想到他私底下暴跳如雷的样子，维吉尔就觉得通体舒畅。  
　　  
　　但丁玩累了，在沙滩上遍寻不见维吉尔的踪迹也是在意料之中，她招呼朋友们去喝东西，顺便去找找那个不肯晒太阳的吸血鬼老哥。  
　　她和一群人吵吵闹闹地走进水吧，正好看到维吉尔从座位上站起来，很亲昵地和一个长得还不错的年轻男人拥抱并亲吻对方的脸颊。然后那个男人眉飞色舞地说了几句话，接着他抓起维吉尔的手腕，维吉尔就任由他拉着，两人一起离开了水吧。  
　　但丁表情有了微妙的变化，眉毛蹙起，翘起的漂亮嘴角垮了下来。旁边的男人见她突然停下不动，便伸手揽住她的腰问她怎么了。但丁立刻恢复了刚才的活泼劲儿，笑着说没什么。男人说走吧，他们还等着我们呢。但丁点点头跟了上去。  
　　维吉尔没想到会在这里遇到大学同学丹尼尔，更让他意外的是这个花心的意大利男人竟然结婚了，来诺玛算是度蜜月的其中一环。维吉尔见到了新娘子，是个高挑白皙的英国姑娘。维吉尔嘴上抱怨了几句他居然不办婚礼不请客，还是承诺礼物一定会补送。丹尼尔只好解释说他们结婚连家里人都不知道，维吉尔也就不再多问。  
　　丹尼尔问他总不会是一个人来放松？以他的性格，是不会到这种地方来猎艳的。维吉尔笑笑，说只是来给妹妹当司机的。丹尼尔颇有深意地看了他一眼，从没听说过你有妹妹，是女朋友就直说啊。他转念一想，维吉尔这种不确定没把握的事是不会拿出来说的，所以又问，正在追？  
　　维吉尔没有承认也没有否认，一直微微笑着。丹尼尔虽然不明白，也知道问不出什么了，他的讳莫如深在大学就见识过了。  
　　又聊了一会儿天，在谈到生意上的事后，维吉尔适时地终止了对话。他笑着与友人告别，并不知道自己因此错过了但丁。  
　　维吉尔沿路回到水吧。吊扇发出细微的哗哗声，夕阳在洒着细沙的木地板上投下狭长的金色光带。他踩着那些光影走到露台上，天色已经渐渐转暗，天际线的颜色变得更加浓郁，海水也愈发的深邃了。  
　　海里的人变少了，大多都回到岸上休息聊天。  
　　维吉尔趴在栏杆上打量人群。  
　　因为‘工作’的原因，他养成了坏习惯，沙滩上那些男男女女在他眼里不过是些无用的人形图像数据。他早已习惯在寻找关键目标的过程中把无关紧要的一切都过滤掉。于是，他几乎立刻就在那群玩沙滩排球的姑娘里发现了但丁。  
　　她是他黯淡的灰色世界里一抹鲜亮浓艳的色彩。  
　　漂亮的容貌，姣好的身材，火辣的性格，不管在哪里都是活力四射。有她在身边，哪里还需要来海滩晒太阳呢？  
　　维吉尔没有意识到笑容暴露了他的内心，但有人发现了。  
　　一支烟突然递到维吉尔眼前。  
　　维吉尔转头，腰上围着纱巾头上架着墨镜，有着伟岸曲线的金发女郎正看着他。她笑脸盈盈，刚补过口红的嘴唇微微开合。  
　　“喜欢就去追啊，”金发女郎见他接过烟，补充了一句，“或者你可以先跟她滚个床单，这就是诺玛的夏天，理所当然。”  
　　维吉尔看着她愣了一下，听到她这么说，骤然失笑。  
　　“谢谢你的建议，不过对我来说不太容易。”  
　　金发女郎像变魔术似的，不知从哪里掏出打火机给维吉尔点了烟，对他说：“少来，你这种级别的男人能有什么难的，不过是开口一句话的事。你是一直想着那个人，才没注意到你身边像我这样想要勾搭你的女人已经排长龙了。原本看你这么寂寞，我还想请你喝一杯的。你有目标就算了，不强人所难。”  
　　维吉尔没有应声，看着指间的烟缓慢燃烧。  
　　因为看到他受挫，女人心里总算是平衡了些。她薄涂了一层水绿色指甲油的手指有些惋惜地滑过维吉尔的脸侧，凑到他耳边，丰满的胸部贴到了他的胳膊上，乳沟夹住了他的手臂，小声道，“你要是失败了，晚上可以来我房间，021。”  
　　维吉尔礼貌地点了点头，金发女郎没有多做纠缠，优雅地迈下木质的楼梯走进人群。  
　　维吉尔不抽烟，不过此刻来一根也不错。  
　　他深吸了一口烟，火星迅速燃烧掉三分之一支烟卷，这款香烟特有的薄荷芳香油顺着烟雾进入鼻腔进入肺部。维吉尔闭上眼睛，拇指用画圈的方式摁压太阳穴。缓缓地喷出烟雾，让短暂的辛辣清洗自己混沌的大脑。  
　　脑海里都是但丁今天的样子，早晨在自己卧室门口缓缓起伏的胸脯，裸露的麦色皮肤，修长紧实的双腿，嵌进肉里的比基尼，若隐若现的乳晕……  
　　这不太好，甚至有点糟。  
　　“该死的，维吉尔你在想什么！”  
　　自知春心荡漾搞错了对象，维吉尔又猛地吸了一口，把剩下的半支烟摁灭了扔进垃圾筒。回到吧台前要了一杯多加了伏特加的马天尼。  
　　一杯下去，他叼着那颗橄榄，有些恍惚。


	3. Chapter 3

　　还好工作总是能让男人冷静下来。维吉尔接到秘书的电话后就独自回了房间，没再离开过。  
　　但丁吃晚饭的时候心不在焉的，她四下打量，希望能找到那个身影，可是每次都落空。  
　　她倏地生出一丝自责。  
　　他该不会是气她丢下他一个人，所以又跑回去闷房间里看电脑了？原本确实是想让他出来放松放松的，不过自己一看到热闹的海滩就瞬间忘乎所以，把他给忘了个一干二净。  
　　但丁已经忍不住脑补维吉尔今天可怜兮兮一个人坐在海边礁石上的凄凉模样了。  
　　太惨了！  
　　于是她不顾众人热情的挽留，毅然决然地告别了新朋友们，一路小跑回了别墅区。  
　　维吉尔的那栋小屋亮着灯。  
　　啊，他果然在。但丁吐了吐舌头，走上楼梯，轻轻地敲了敲门。  
　　“谁？”维吉尔快速地敲打着键盘，头都没有抬。  
　　“是我。但丁。”  
　　熟悉的声音在门外响起，维吉尔瞬间把自己的心从遥远的光缆的另一端拉了回来。  
　　他打开门，看见他的好妹妹站在门口，她眨了眨她好看的蓝眼睛，睫毛膏跟眼线化开了，变成了小烟熏，比白天更多了点儿野性。门口昏黄的灯光下，她沾着些沙粒微微汗湿的皮肤有一种特别的光泽，像是夜里偷跑上岸的美人鱼，神秘又性感。  
　　“你还记得我啊？”维吉尔语气里故意带上了小小的埋怨，表情也板了起来。  
　　第一句果然是这个！但丁心里暗叫不好，但嘴上还是不饶人：“你自己不来找我。”  
　　“哦，变成我的错了。”维吉尔说着就要关门。  
　　但丁一把拦住他，维吉尔并没用力，门被但丁按到墙上发出巨响。经过的路人朝他们投来疑惑跟好奇的目光，窃窃私语：小情侣吵架？  
　　维吉尔见状，直接抓了但丁的胳膊把她拎进房间。  
　　“好了，我的大小姐，都是我的错，你玩得开心就好了。我还有事要处理，你再自己一个人玩会儿好吗？”角色瞬间掉了个个儿，哄人的变成了维吉尔。  
　　但丁瞥了一眼桌子上亮着的电脑，说：“竟然偷偷带电脑，早知道就该好好检查下你的包！”  
　　维吉尔歪头看着但丁，神情很是无奈，眼里写满求她放过。  
　　“那我去洗个澡，等我洗完出来，你就得收拾好陪我去吃饭。”  
　　维吉尔做了个OK的手势，但丁这才走进浴室。

　　但丁磨磨蹭蹭地洗了快半个小时，出来找衣服的时候看到床上摊着一件浅灰色的衬衫。她想了一下就直接拿起来穿了，扣了肚脐位置的那颗扣子。  
　　但丁从来没穿过男人的衬衫。一是她没那么想过，二来从前人际圈里那些没品位的loser也不可能给她这个条件。  
　　她个子不算矮，一米七出头，但维吉尔还是比她高了快有二十公分，他的衬衫对她来说大得像件外套。  
　　但丁在镜子前面摆了几个POSE，隐秘的部位在衣摆下若隐若现，仿佛深V一样的领口衬得乳房更加诱人。乳头在布料的摩挲下微微激凸，隆起两个暧昧的小点。  
　　她看着镜子里的自己都忍不住想，这么穿实在是有点太骚了，举手投足都是在撩人。怪不得电影里都爱这么演，哪个男人不喜欢啊？  
　　她抚摸着衣服，维吉尔突然出现，从身后抱住她，将她整个人裹进怀里。他亲吻她的耳朵，灼热的呼吸吹进耳蜗，滚烫的手掌贴着皮肤滑进衣领，抓住她的乳房大力揉捏。  
　　但丁颤抖了一下，低声嘤咛。她猛地睁开双眼，看到镜子里自己正揉着自己的胸，脸颊微红。腿间已然湿了，一片粘滑。  
　　她紧张地瞥了一眼维吉尔。  
　　维吉尔专心地回复着邮件，眼睛没有从屏幕上移开，并不知道但丁在他身后干什么。  
　　她松了口气，小心翼翼地溜回浴室，用冷水洗了把脸。抬起头，镜子里的自己眼尾泛红，眼珠好像蒙着一层水汽。  
　　天啊，但丁你还行不行，你居然穿着你哥的衣服就开始发情！她难得像个少女一样，害羞地捂住了脸。  
　　但丁承认，她对维吉尔有过下流的想法。毕竟分开了那多么年，她的成长环境也不可能让她对道德伦常有多么深刻的理解。她只知道他是自己从来没有接触过的男人类型，他平时那副凉薄禁欲的模样只会让人更加想撕开他的衣服，和他上床，逼着他疯狂地做爱，做上一整个晚上。  
　　他在床上是什么样的呢？但丁一直很想知道。  
　　想起早上故意用了他的刮胡刀，偷喷他的香水，在他面前放肆……她是有私心的，那点儿见不得人的小心思。  
　　但丁把手伸到下身摸了一把，湿得一塌糊涂。她克制住把手指伸进去的欲望，她正穿着他的衣服，在他的浴室里自慰，万一叫出来被他听到，要怎么解释？！  
　　这个人她丢不起！  
　　“我竟然也会怕丢人。”她低下头，喃喃道。  
　　但丁把自己擦干净，从浴室出来，打开小冰箱，拿了一听啤酒，坐在床上看电视。  
　　“外面有那么多漂亮姑娘你不看，却要在这里看电脑，真是难以理解。”  
　　“不看电脑怎么养你啊，还有你那群小男友。”维吉尔敲了下回车键，头也没回地说。  
　　但丁竖起耳朵，是自己的错觉吗？为什么有种酸酸的味道。她可不笨，她很清楚维吉尔的钱多到完全不用操心这个，可他这么说……她有些开心。  
　　“吃醋啦？担心才找回来不久的妹妹被人拐跑了？”但丁从后面凑上来环住维吉尔，软软的胸部正好贴到他的脖子上。  
　　维吉尔顿时敲错了一个单词。  
　　想到今天在水吧看到的一幕，但丁在她兄长耳边小声地问：“你对女孩子没兴趣，难道是因为你是同性恋？”  
　　“出去玩，别烦我。”维吉尔的脸开始发烫，脖子上旖旎的触感让他有点不自在。  
　　但丁才不会那么听话，跟老哥作对是多么有趣的事，况且他分明是被自己说中了心事。  
　　自己这个哥真是又闷又弯，太可惜了啊！可惜啊！  
　　“说真的，我这个人很开明，完~全不介意你是同性恋。可是你老是这么闷着，我担心你会丧失功能啊！”但丁把手伸到维吉尔的屏幕前，挡住他的视线，阻止他继续。  
　　耳畔的呼吸，紧贴着脖子的胸……维吉尔能清晰地感觉到自己身体的某个部位正在起变化。  
　　“你别管我！”维吉尔猛地站起来，他只是想摆脱但丁的身体接触，然后把她丢出去，自己一个人静静。可是他的动作有点大，连带着椅子，把但丁给推得退了好几步。  
　　衬衫仅扣着的那颗扣子散了开来。  
　　维吉尔回头，但丁美好的胴体就这样毫无保留地暴露在他的眼里——  
　　蜜桃形状的乳房大小适中，饱满的曲线，完美的弧度让形状精致漂亮，即使不穿胸罩也完全不会下垂。白天留下的浅浅的比基尼晒痕让粉红色的乳晕显得更加娇嫩诱人。纤细的腰胯，仿佛一手可握。她手里的啤酒在刚才的动作里洒到身上，从胸口一直往下，流过肚脐，直到隐秘处。那里早上刚剃过毛，用的他的刮胡刀，此刻一眼就能看清楚。  
　　湿漉漉的，沾着啤酒的泡沫。  
　　顿时呼吸骤停，他看得失了神。  
　　回过神来，他走上去帮她拉好衣服。声音压得很低，有点凶地问：“为什么穿我的衣服？”  
　　但丁一时语塞，竟也找不到话来回答他。她支支吾吾，眼神躲闪。维吉尔见她像个犯错被抓个正着的孩子，心就软了。本来也不是生气，只是今天的自己不对劲，偏偏她还往枪口上撞，这真要是……  
　　不！  
　　维吉尔马上否决了自己，他按着但丁的肩膀，扯出一个僵硬的笑容，说：“换衣服，出去吃饭，我饿了。”  
　　纵是神经大条如但丁，也察觉了维吉尔的不对劲，却又说不上来到底是哪里不对劲。她只好点点头，回到床边，在旅行袋里掏自己的衣服。  
　　维吉尔转过身，看着电脑屏幕捋顺呼吸，他觉得自己离崩溃只差一步了。  
　　而那个可恶的小恶魔还在不断地挑战他的极限。


	4. Chapter 4

　　两人各怀心事，这顿饭吃得没什么味道。  
　　维吉尔心猿意马地切割着盘子里的烤肉，他竭力控制自己不去想那些画面，但是没什么用。嚼着烤得有点过头的牛肉，维吉尔心里想，是不是真的因为自己太久没做了，所以才这么饥渴，老是胡思乱想。他想起了那个金发女郎，犹豫着要不要等下去找她。  
　　但丁从进来起就和一个亚麻色短发的男青年看对了眼。精壮结实的身材，皮肤晒得黝黑，看他短裤上系的牌子，应该是这片海滩的救生员。各方面条件衡量下来，那个一定不会差。但丁满意地喝了一口啤酒，朝那个男人微微一笑。男人会意点了点头，向她举杯回应。  
　　虽然希望维吉尔出来‘放松放松’，不过他真要选择闷着她也没办法。她可不打算空手而归，鱼总是要钓个一两条的。更何况她刚才已经那样过了，心里和身体都痒痒的，正难受呢。可是只不过短短一瞬的脑补就高潮了，她也有点意外。  
　　她咬着叉子，忍不住闭上眼回味，自己的胸被捏住的感觉让她心口一紧，像是连她的心也被一起攥住了。  
　　但丁深吸了口气，心虚地瞟了维吉尔一眼，发现他似乎在想事情。她以为他还在想工作。  
　　没救了！这个男人真的是没救了！

　　饭总算是吃完了。  
　　“你先回去吧，我想再玩会儿，你这棵木头就回去陪你的电脑吧！”但丁冲维吉尔做了个鬼脸。  
　　维吉尔站在原地，一句话也没有，眼睁睁地看着她和那个救生员走了。脸色阴沉得可怕，像是覆上了一层冰霜。  
　　乌云逐渐聚集起来，漆黑的天空浓得好像化不开的墨，云层里有电光闪过，隐隐有雷声传来。  
　　旁人一看都明白是怎么回事，虽然其中有一些他们不知道的重要细节，但他们想的并没有错。于是他们纷纷绕过这个散发着浓浓杀气和……醋意的英俊男人。  
　　维吉尔完全没有心思去管生意上的事情了，他只觉得心烦意乱和欲壑难填，一股燥热在身体里乱窜。  
　　还是去021找那个女人吧。  
　　他并不喜欢419，但也不是没有过，适当的发泄一下总不是坏事，万一真的功能失常怎么办？  
　　又想起了但丁，焦躁的维吉尔习惯性地去摸腕表，却只摸到粗糙的麻绳。他看了眼指示牌，目的地和但丁离开的方向一致，他没有犹豫，径直往021去了。  
　　他走下台阶，来到第二层区域的时候，他看到昏暗的拐角，树影下的灌木丛后有三个人影纠缠在一起。两个男人把一个女的夹在中间，背对着维吉尔的那个男人正在和女人接吻，手已经拉开女人的比基尼，直接握住胸部揉捏。后面的男人的手顺着女人平坦的小腹下滑，手指熟练地解开扣子，往里探去。  
　　维吉尔厌恶地别开头，正欲加快脚步离开就听到他们的对话——  
　　“你确定要在这里做？可别叫得太大声。”  
　　“被人看见会让你更兴奋？”  
　　“……唔嗯……我到是不怕被人抓起来……不知道你们怕不怕？”  
　　女人的声音传进维吉尔的耳朵，他顿时如遭雷殛，整个人僵在原地，一步也迈不出去。他额头上青筋暴起，瞳孔如蛇般收缩，拳头捏得骨节泛白，咯吱作响。  
　　亲吻但丁的那个救生员被维吉尔一把拉开扔出去摔了个趔趄，但丁还没来得及反应，突然出现在眼前的阴影就将她从另一个男人怀里拉扯出来。  
　　他让她站到他身后，看着对面明显不爽到极点的两个男人，冷冷地说：“离她远点。”  
　　“哼，你他妈算个什么东西？”  
　　“你知不知道自己在做什么蠢事？”  
　　两个男人围了上来，当他们发现是在餐厅和但丁一起吃饭的那个男人的时候，他们发出了嘲讽的冷笑。  
　　“你是她什么人？她爸么，管得这么宽！”  
　　“就算你是她男朋友，她决定和我们玩也是你自己不行！来这耍什么横。”  
　　“就是，我们是‘你情我愿’~”  
　　维吉尔脸色阴鸷，目光锐利，像一只暗夜里的猛兽，周身都散发着阴冷肃杀的气场，四周的温度仿佛都下降了好几分。  
　　“我不说第二遍。”他的声音比刚才更冷了，语气里带着明显的威压。  
　　“操你妈！你他妈装什么逼！”  
　　那个救生员首先挥舞着拳头冲上来，他不觉得这个看上去斯文白净的男人能对他构成什么威胁。  
　　救生员的拳头停在了维吉尔的眼前，被维吉尔单手捏住，他稍微用力一拧，男人就发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，不知是脱臼了还是骨折了。另外一个人见状直接冲过来，维吉尔面无表情地转过眼睛，对上眼神，那个男人心里掠过一丝恐惧，像是被施了定身法术般停在原地不敢上前。  
　　救生员见朋友这样，加之手上剧痛，让他气不打一处来。他用自由的那只手去攻击维吉尔的腰侧，维吉尔抬脚踢了他的右小腿，他重心不稳往前跌倒的时候，维吉尔松开了捏着他拳头的手，一把扼住了他的喉咙。  
　　“听得懂我说的话吗？”他语言简洁，却杀意重重。  
　　维吉尔只是单手就将这个和他一般身高，甚至比他强壮得多的男人轻松地举了起来。  
　　救生员的朋友慌了，意识到自己惹了不得了的人。不，根本不是人，人怎么可能有这样的力量跟气势？他用颤抖的声音结结巴巴地说：“对，对对不起对不起！我们有眼不识泰山！我们错了！”  
　　“求，求你别杀我！别杀我！我们这就滚！马上滚！”救生员也怂了，马上改口求饶。  
　　维吉尔一松开手，那两个男人就像见了鬼似的连滚带爬地跑了。  
　　从懵怔中回神后的但丁一直在看戏，虽然有点不爽，但也没办法了。  
　　“这下好了，都给你吓跑了，人家又没做什么坏事。”但丁翻了个白眼，把胸塞回比基尼里就要走。从维吉尔身边经过的时候，被他抓住了手臂。  
　　“跟我回去。”他的声音恢复了往常的温柔，仿佛刚才的恶魔从来没有出现过。  
　　“维吉尔。”但丁转身看着他，双臂环抱在胸前，她希望能从他脸上看出点什么来。  
　　“嗯。”他老实地应道，表情没什么变化。  
　　“你今天怪怪的。”  
　　“我也觉得。”维吉尔的声音渐渐低下去，不是故意压低的那种低，他很少这样没有底气。  
　　刚才男人的惨叫引来了一些人，但丁牵起维吉尔的手。“走吧，这里不是说话的地方。”她说。  
　　两人走到海滩，慢慢地往回走。但丁想要松开牵着维吉尔的手，但被紧紧攥住了。她看着他，发现他在逃避自己的眼神，似乎不打算说话，她也就不挣扎了。  
　　两人就这样手牵手沉默地走了一段，气氛有些尴尬。这样下去不行，但丁首先忍不下去了。  
　　“你以前最多也就骂我两句，不会这么……凶地冲出来干涉我的私生活。”但丁踢了一脚被潮水冲上岸的螃蟹，看着它飞出去，飞到远处两个正坐在岸边拥吻的人怀里。  
　　维吉尔看着慌乱起来的情侣，嘴角依旧紧绷。  
　　“我自甘堕落是我的事。我已经习惯了这样的生活，你那套不适合我，你真的不必替我操心。”但丁缓缓地说着，她并没有因为维吉尔刚才的做法生气，只是有些事必须要说清楚。  
　　“但丁，”维吉尔停下脚步，看着潮水涌上来打湿他的鞋面，“我是生气，但不是因为你。”  
　　“那是因为什么？”  
　　“因为我看见他们……”维吉尔咬住了嘴唇，他看上去有些脆弱，跟刚才凶神恶煞出手揍人的完全不是同一个人，“我可能是管得有点太多了，对不起。”  
　　他……生气是因为他们碰我？  
　　但丁感觉有一股微弱的电流顺着维吉尔的手心流进自己的身体里，想起之前他看见自己身体的样子，他这样那样的反应……她觉得自己终于抓住了什么，心情一下子变得有些雀跃。  
　　她怀疑！她期待！胸中欢腾的小鹿撞得她发晕。  
　　但丁稍微用力就从维吉尔手中挣脱，她能感觉到他松开了一直紧握的手，放开了她。  
　　她竟觉得心疼，心的某处涩涩的，像被什么撕扯着。  
　　但丁走到维吉尔的面前，用手捧住他低下的头，轻声问：“你想不想要我？”  
　　她看到维吉尔抬起眼睛看她，眼里是纷乱的情绪。有震惊，有茫然，有痛苦，有悲伤，有欢喜，还有爱……  
　　她立刻就确认了，心好像化成了一滩甜甜的水。她踮脚吻上去，毫不犹豫地吻住了他。  
　　维吉尔呆住了，瞬间失去了反应的能力。  
　　但丁撬开维吉尔的牙关，长驱直入，卷住他的舌头。很快，她感受到他的拒绝和逃避，但又不舍得放开她。  
　　他在纠结，但丁却兴奋得快要爆炸。  
　　坏心眼的小恶魔想方设法诱惑天使，勾引他堕落。  
　　她的哥哥，终于也要坠进这肮脏污秽不堪的地狱，他要来陪她了。  
　　她如何能不高兴。  
　　殊不知天使早已堕落，只是不敢在他的小恶魔面前张开他黑色的翅膀。  
　　但丁恋恋不舍地离开维吉尔的嘴唇，他的嘴唇被她吮咬得血红，沾着唾液，湿漉漉的。  
　　“说实话，你想和我上床吗？”  
　　但丁一向口没遮拦惯了，但此时，维吉尔的心跳得异常厉害，像是为了出逃，要在胸腔上撞出一个洞。  
　　是的，他想。  
　　可是他怎么可能说出口呢？要让他如何说出口呢？  
　　但丁却不管那么多，她摩挲着他的嘴唇，哑着嗓子黏黏地说：“你把他们赶走了，是不是应该负起责任来？我都湿了。”  
　　“……”  
　　这话，终究还是说不出来。  
　　但目的已经达到。  
　　但丁娇媚一笑，牵起维吉尔的手，拉着他往他们的海滨小屋跑去。维吉尔回握住她，她的手，他不想再放开。  
　　他已决定放弃这无谓的抵抗。


	5. Chapter 5

　　刚打开门，维吉尔就被但丁推了进去，她用脚带上门。接着维吉尔被按到墙上，但丁甜美的唇又覆上来，急切地亲吻他，手指快速地解开他的衣扣。  
　　她的手拂过他滚烫的胸膛，往下伸进短裤里，抓住那根同样滚烫的东西来回抚摸。她离开他的嘴唇，眯起眼睛促狭地说：“你都硬成这样了，还说不想上我？”  
　　“闭嘴！”维吉尔短促地吐出两个音节，双手托起她的屁股，一把把她抱了起来。  
　　但丁吃吃地笑，维吉尔干脆吻住了她。  
　　被抱得这么高，但丁只好用双腿缠住他的腰来保持平衡，手搂着他的脖子，回应他的吻。  
　　很快就走到床前，维吉尔把但丁丢到床上，她伸长了双臂，难耐地重新搂住他如山般笼罩下来的身体。  
　　吻不够，想一直吻下去，却又想要比吻更深刻更激烈的东西。贪心地想要索取更多，不知满足。  
　　维吉尔的手穿过比基尼的带子，抓住那团浑圆揉弄。  
　　但丁惊呼出声，被吻堵在喉咙里变成了咕哝。比她想象中更加刺激，他滚烫的手心好像带电，揉得她浑身酥麻，意乱情迷。  
　　肖想的画面终于变成现实，竟是如此美好的手感，维吉尔已经无法放开那团软肉。一想到刚才被别的男人抓过，他皱起眉，加重了手上的力道，柔嫩的乳房被捏得变形捏得泛红。  
　　但丁吃痛地叫起来，一拳打在维吉尔身上，毫无杀伤力，更像是娇嗔责怪。  
　　维吉尔解开比基尼的带子，一把扯掉扔到地上。他一寸一寸地吻下来，含住左边吮吸，用舌尖绕着柔软细腻的粉色乳晕画圈，让陷在乳晕中的乳头在自己嘴里一点点坚硬挺立。然后咬住它，用牙齿研磨拉扯。  
　　但丁一只手盖着眼睛，一只手抓着维吉尔的胳膊，她停不住呻吟，高潮犹如风暴，快速向她袭来。她的身体剧烈地颤抖，然后绷紧了，她低沉的呻吟突然变得尖锐，像是哭了一般。  
　　接着，她全身一松，软软地摊在床上喘息。  
　　维吉尔拉开她的手臂，看着她绯红的脸，问：“你这么敏感？”  
　　“……唔……”但丁缩了下身子，咕哝了一声，“……我以前不这样的……从来没有人只是弄我的胸就让我……”  
　　说着维吉尔另一只手也抓住了但丁的乳房，十指都嵌在极富弹性的肉里，把乳头夹在食指中指之间搓弄。他轻轻地爱抚揉捏，但丁竟然很快就又咬住嘴唇，双手紧紧抓住床单，夹起双腿来回扭动，嗓子里发出难耐的呻吟。  
　　空调吹出微凉的风，让被濡湿的地方的触觉变得更加敏锐。  
　　“你好可爱。”维吉尔凑上去亲吻她，唇畔笑意更深。  
　　他的唇舌，他的呼吸，他的眼神，他的手，全都带着电流，只是抚摸逗弄就让她全身无力，燥热难堪。  
　　他带来的所有一切都是全新的体验，和想象中完全不一样。  
　　但丁突然抬起腿，圈住维吉尔的腰，抓着他的衣领说：“别弄了，快点进来，我等不及了！”  
　　看着她睁得圆圆的眼睛和红着脸急不可耐的样子，心都变得柔软起来。维吉尔堵上她的嘴，把她按回床上，抱着她，不紧不慢又跟她亲昵了一会儿。  
　　她急，他更急。他跟她一样情难自已，他比她沉沦得还要深。

　　夜色深沉，憋了许久的雨终于开始落下。屋子里的空气，却热得像火，粘得像蜜。  
　　两人相拥在床上，赤裸火热的身体纠缠在一起。但丁吻他，手掌抵在他的胸口，下面那颗心剧烈鼓动，震动不断敲打她的手心。甜蜜和疯狂一起在她的心里荡开，搅出一片氤氲。  
　　他注视着她，目光深情而灼热。他看到她眼底无法忽略的爱恋，他的心也随之揪紧。  
　　维吉尔抬起她的一条腿，滚烫的阴茎贴上潮湿的大腿内侧。  
　　“但丁，我有点紧张。”  
　　箭在弦上，维吉尔此时却突然说他紧张。  
　　但丁噗嗤一声笑了出来。他怎么这么可爱？这样的男人竟然没有女朋友，太不可思议了。  
　　“哥哥～你这是在犯罪，紧张很正常。”  
　　这时候还不忘调戏他，维吉尔捏了捏她的脸，“你是不是跟别的男人也这样调情？”  
　　天杀的，她简直不能更爱他吃醋的样子。  
　　“不，那些人我只跟他们上床，不调情。”她搂着他的脖子，乖巧地说，“我跟他们又没有感情，何来调情。”  
　　维吉尔满足地亲她。  
　　但丁焦急地等着，心里空空的慌慌的，因为他在一直在门口慢条斯理地磨蹭，就是不进去。  
　　“干嘛！快点进去！”  
　　“我找不到，进不去。”说话间，龟头又从湿滑的蜜穴入口擦过，错失良机。维吉尔揉捏着但丁的胸，不怀好意地说，“要不你帮帮我？”  
　　情到此处，但丁埋怨地瞪了维吉尔一眼，她把手伸下去握住他的阴茎，“你真是没用，怪不得没有……”  
　　维吉尔笑意变得更浓，吻住她的嘴，在她惊讶的眼神中用力往前一挺。阴茎擦着但丁的手心，没入她的身体。  
　　他进来了，他在她的身体里了，那么的真实。  
　　但丁一下子被塞地满满的，哽住了喉咙。嵌在身体里的肉刃仿佛在跳动在胀大，空虚感和满足感交织，让她头晕目眩。  
　　嘴里的舌头也没闲着，把她撩拨了个遍。维吉尔腰部再往里顶，借着体液的润滑，顺利整根没入。  
　　滚烫紧致的肉壁紧紧地包覆着阴茎，在她销魂蚀骨的身体里勾勒出他的形状。阵阵热流，在维吉尔身体里激荡不息。  
　　他抽插了两下，听到她甜得腻人的呻吟后，轻声问：“没有什么？”  
　　但丁用力拧了一把维吉尔的胳膊，在他插入的那一刻，她就反应过来，所谓的‘找不到’不过是在逗她。这么记仇，马上就要报复回来。  
　　“还有时间说闲话，你是不是真的不行？”  
　　不愧是自己的胞妹，性子一模一样。  
　　“我这就让你看看我是不是真的不行，”维吉尔分开但丁的双腿，把阴茎退出来，用前端在蜜穴入口搅弄，眼神如滚油般拂过她赤裸的身体，“和，我能行到什么地步。”  
　　但丁对上他幽深的眼神，忽然就有点慌。  
　　  
　　蜜穴被粗大的肉棒撑开，没有合拢的机会，柔嫩的花瓣已经被持续的摩擦弄得红肿濡湿。阴茎抽送不停，胯部撞上臀肉发出啪啪啪的声响，夹杂着咕啾咕啾的水声。合着维吉尔低沉的喘息与但丁的呻吟，一室旖旎的情色让人不敢听。  
　　阴茎抽送带出粘滑的体液和精液的混合物，交合的下身一片湿漉泥泞。  
　　换成后背位后，攻势变得更加凶猛，每次都撞到最深处。已经高潮了好几次的但丁，撑不住自己的身体，只能趴在被子里，嗓子都喊哑了。  
　　快速地捣弄了几十下，维吉尔抓住但丁的胳膊将她拉起来，但丁一下子坐到他腿上，变换姿势后，坚硬粗大的阴茎顶得她睁大眼睛失声叫喊出来。她的手四处乱抓，不得不靠在他身上，反手抓住他的胳膊来稳住自己摇摇欲坠的身体。  
　　维吉尔怀抱着她，缓慢而细致地亲吻她的脖子和肩膀。左手穿过腋下抓住她左胸的丰盈揉捏。右手滑下去，探到两人结合的地方，食指跟拇指合作，轻轻地拨开那层柔软的皮肤，用指腹摩擦那颗已经凸出变硬的阴核。  
　　极致的快感瞬间在脑海中炸开，像烟花般灿烂，层层叠叠地涌上来将但丁淹没。  
　　她彻底哭了出来，哭得可怜又无助。  
　　“……呜呜……呜……不要了……不要了不要了……”她哪里经受过这个，做爱有这些程序的吗？她以前到底都在做什么，白玩了那么多年？“……维……呜呜……我好难过……不……不是……我好舒服……可是……呜……”  
　　维吉尔舔吻她的耳朵，紧紧抱着语无伦次的她，轻轻地耸动下身的同时也没有放松对阴核的搓弄，不给她半点喘息的机会。  
　　“怎么了？”他说得云淡风轻，声音却沙哑得厉害，满是情欲的味道，“你不说出来，我不知道。”  
　　但丁已经哭得看不清东西，她疯狂地摇头，整个人都在抖。全身的细胞似乎都被他掌控，蜜穴还被他操弄着，里面的柔肉一阵一阵地收缩挤压着肉棒，更多温热的体液顺着交合处流出来。  
　　维吉尔有节奏的地抽插后停下来用力顶了她一下，她像是被呛着了一样安静了一瞬。他突然捏住被他揉得充血的阴核，但丁立刻哭叫起来，她本能地想要逃离这令她无比舒服却又异常害怕的快感，却被他一把箍住坐了回去。  
　　再次被顶到哽咽，她险些昏厥过去，她用哭腔向不停欺负她的兄长求饶：“……维……我错了……呜……别弄了……求你……真的受不了了……呜呜……我忍不住了……”  
　　“乖，说出来，”他低声哄道，“说出来就好了。”  
　　“……我……我……想尿尿……”  
　　话一出口，全身的血都沸腾了，但丁红得像只煮熟的虾子，声如蚊蚋，后面的字几不可闻。  
　　维吉尔扳过她的脸，亲吻她的嘴唇，拇指拨开她的牙齿伸进去，怕她咬伤自己。他用灼热迫人的双眼注视她，手指松开了阴核，“那就尿出来。”  
　　如蒙大赦，但丁眼中的眼泪大颗大颗地滚落，指甲深深掐进维吉尔的肉里，颤栗中下身喷出一股细小的液体，几滴溅在维吉尔的手上。  
　　极端强烈的快感让但丁失去了对身体的控制，痉挛般颤抖起来。意识飘上云端，白茫茫的视线里闪烁着斑斓的光斑，满足感流进四肢百骸，带走一切感官。  
　　维吉尔就保持这个姿势，抱着瘫软在他怀里奄奄一息的小恶魔。等她享受完高潮，在平息后的余韵中恢复呼吸。这才慢慢地抽离她的身体，将她翻过来平躺在床上。  
　　“但丁，”他握着她的手，耐心地呼唤她，“但丁。”  
　　她慢慢地睁开被眼泪糊住的眼睛，一点点找回七零八落的意识，朦胧地看着他。  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　“喜欢吗？”维吉尔轻声问。  
　　“……喜欢……”但丁懵懂地回答。  
　　“喜欢什么？”他继续追问。  
　　她突然傻乎乎地笑了，过了一会儿才说：“……喜欢你啊……”  
　　维吉尔抱她，吻她，极尽温柔缠绵。  
　　待他把阴茎重新插入早已红肿不堪的蜜穴，嗓音黯哑地说：“以后不准再去找别的男人。”  
　　“嗯，不找了。”但丁有些虚弱地捧着他的脸，嘴唇掠过他的睫毛，亲吻他的眼睛。  
　　才不找呢，他们已经满足不了我了。不过为了看你吃醋的样子，我还是会做一点点小小的坏事的。  
　　但丁把脸埋在维吉尔胸口笑，她以为他看不见，他只是安静地亲吻她的发心，温柔地摇动腰胯。  
　　他终于不再寂寞了。


	6. Chapter 6

　　外面的天亮着，已经是下午了。昨晚的一场雨，一直下到中午才停。此时阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙，丝丝缕缕地洒进来。  
　　维吉尔洗完澡，站在镜子前欣赏身上凌乱的齿痕跟吻痕，还有被猫挠出的抓痕。他看着看着，情不自禁笑出声来，眉眼间都尽是笑意。  
　　走出浴室，但丁就躺在洁白的大床上，缩在一团被子的中间。昨晚过后，她身上处处是他留下的痕迹，挺翘可爱的乳房被他揉肿了，还捏出好几道清晰的指痕。腰上臀上布满淤青，不知道的还以为她被人虐待了一个晚上。  
　　事实是，他们几乎玩了一整个晚上，最后那张床已经完全没办法睡觉。他只能用浴巾裹了她，冒着雨抱到隔壁她的小屋。  
　　维吉尔回到床上，他的小猫就粘了上来，懒懒地趴在他身上。  
　　“今天不能出去了。”但丁嗓子哑得说不出话来。  
　　维吉尔拿起床头柜上的水杯，喂她喝完，捏着她的下巴说：“你昨天晚上叫得那么大声，是不能出去了。”  
　　明知她说的是身上的痕迹和疲惫的身体，他还逗她。但丁举起拳头就砸过去，维吉尔握住她的手腕，往床上一扣。  
　　“看来你还有多余的体力。”维吉尔深深地望着她，眼中闪着火花，“我不介意再来一次，或者几次。”  
　　“你混蛋！”但丁骂道，但根本挣脱不开他。她扭动身体，用脚踹他下身，这种动作除了火上浇油外别无用处。  
　　“是，我混蛋。”他笑着答应，一点也不介意。  
　　“你……！哼！”骂他还被开心地接了去，但丁占不到半点便宜，气得别开头不去看他。  
　　生气的样子也是这么可爱，维吉尔把她拎起来圈进怀里，靠在靠背上，用遥控器打开电视。  
　　“想吃什么？”  
　　但丁跟他僵持了一会儿，由于姿势不太舒服，还是放弃赌气把身体贴了上去。维吉尔环住她的腰，没有做越矩的动作。  
　　“什么都想吃。”她简直饿死了，从来没这么饿过。  
　　“那我打电话叫。”  
　　定完餐，两人找了个美剧窝在一起看。  
　　看完一集，广告时间。但丁突然翻过身，趴在维吉尔怀里，巴眨了几下眼睛说：“哥，我有点事想问你。”  
　　“你说。”维吉尔拿起遥控器给电视静了音。  
　　“昨天那个男的怎么回事？”  
　　“男的？哪个男的？”  
　　“就昨天下午在水吧亲你那个。”  
　　维吉尔一下就明白了，怪不得她会误会他是同性恋。他捏了捏她的鼻子，说：“那个人是我的大学同学，叫丹尼尔，是个意大利人。他们平时打招呼就那样，不管男女，没别的意思。”  
　　“哦，那还有一个问题。”但丁撑起一点身体，手扶着维吉尔的肩膀好与他平视。她的胸从维吉尔的胸口擦过，他喉结蠕动了一下，心跳瞬间加速。但丁望着他，眼神咄咄逼人，她质问道，“你昨天晚上是不是故意跟着我？”  
　　维吉尔笑了，揉了揉她的头发，点点头，答道：“是。”  
　　但丁心满意足地亲了他一口，转过身重新窝进他怀里。维吉尔看着她微微抖动的肩膀，宠溺地搂紧她，亲吻她的发心。  
　　你这么高兴，那件事就不告诉你了。  
　　其实我也没有撒谎。


End file.
